1. Field
The following description relates to an application virtualization technology, and more particularly, to an application virtualization technology in which a terminal may provide local services to servers executing applications for the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the development of enhanced network environments, an application virtualization technology has been introduced in which servers store execution codes and data of applications. Clients are permitted access to the servers as they desire to remotely execute a desired application and then receive the results of the execution streamed from the servers.
In application virtualization, the execution of applications depends greatly on the server environments. In other words, the virtualized applications use computing resources of servers and use simple input/output resources, such as a mouse inputs, display outputs, and the like, from the computing resources of clients.
Accordingly, when a certain application needs a unique function of a local device installed in a client, such application virtualization is not able to operate. For example, Global Positioning System (GPS)-based applications, such as Android Commando, Android Cab4me, and the like, need to access a GPS module of a client in order for the applications to be executed, however, these applications are limited because they cannot access a GPS module of the client, and instead are only able to access applications of the servers.